


The Normals

by 1RoseByAnyOtherName



Series: The Killer Chronicles [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Backstory, Gen, more tags to come, no longer hbic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1RoseByAnyOtherName/pseuds/1RoseByAnyOtherName
Summary: After the Royals came only one thing.The Normals.Marinette Dupain-Cheng.Chloé Bourgeois.Nathaniel Kurtzberg.Alix Kubdel.The Royals were normal at last.
Relationships: Alix Kubdel & Chloé Bourgeois, Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Chloé Bourgeois & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Alix Kubdel, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Chloé Bourgeois, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: The Killer Chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195952
Kudos: 33





	The Normals

**Author's Note:**

> K-3. Three years of the Destroyers.
> 
> 3-6. Three years of the Aces.
> 
> 6-8. Two years of the Royals. 
> 
> Now? 
> 
> Now they were going to be the Normals.

Marinette linked her fingers with Chloé and Nathaniel, stepping forward into the camera’s view. 

“My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I am the Black Queen. And now, I’m going to be normal again.” Marinette looked into the camera, then stepped back again. It was Chloé’s turn. 

“My name is Chloé Bourgeois. I am the Yellow Queen. And now, I’m going to be normal again.” 

When both Nath and Alix finished their mini-speeches, Marinette stepped forward again. 

“That’s right. The Royals are retiring. We’ve been around for so long that we never got a normal childhood. Now that Dupont is safe from bullies, we realized we had a choice. Continue being the Royals, or become normal.” Marinette smiled softly, and only people who really knew her would realize it was a sad smile. 

As Chloé began to speak, Marinette closed her eyes. 

“We have rules, though. No bullies. No lies. Or the  _ Aces  _ will return. And an angry Ace is scary. Don’t do that.” 

Chloé closed her eyes, signifying she was done. 

“This is our chance to say goodbye.” 

Nath spoke, then closed his eyes. 

“Goodbye, Dupont. And thank you.” 

Alix shut her eyes, and Marc shut the camera off. 

“We’re done. You guys did great.” Alix rolled her eyes, laughing. 

“Of course we did, idiot. We’re the Royals.” They all laughed, then started crying. To make their breakup seem real, they would have to play certain roles. 

Chloé would become a brat, Marinette would become a sweetheart, Alix would become a classic sporty kid, and Nath would start blending into the background. 

To make it even more believable, they weren’t allowed to wear their colours. Sure, they could wear variations, like pale yellow, gray, or pink, but no wearing colours that belonged to the Aces. 

And the most important thing of all. 

No seeming like friends. 

That one would be hard. 

  
  
  


As they aired the video on the school website, comments began pouring in. 

_ We’ll miss you! _

_ You saved me from a bully once. Thank you.  _

_ 😦😫😭😭 (my reaction to watching this video) _

_ You guys were amazing. Thank you for existing. _

_ you kept everyone safe. We’ll miss you.  _

_ Oh thank goodness! finally, the overbearing pieces of crap are gone!  _ (that one got a lot of answers, yelling at the person) 

_ Please, you can’t stay? It’s going to be so weird without you! _

_ Dudes, are you sure? _

_ I’m kinda lost as to what everyone will be doing after you guys leave _

_ Is it permanent?  _

_ You guys were around for a long time. Thank you for everything you’ve done.  _

_ You will always be in our hearts! _

_ Alright we all know you four aren’t dead, but you may as well be. It’s kinda baffling. The Royals? Being regular students? *weird exploding sound* whoops that was my mind.  _

  
  
  


The comments made the Royals cry even more. 

People would miss them? AHHHHH.

Now that was a weird thought. The Royals had kinda assumed that they were tolerated at best, hated at worst. 

Not….liked?

They collapsed onto the floor, Marc standing awkwardly off to the side. 

He marched over, standing right in front of his friends. 

“Mari. Nath. Alix. Chlo. Get a grip. You might not be Royal anymore, but if anyone still sees you like this, that’s almost 9 years of work down the drain. You can’t show weakness, even—especially now that you’re normal students. We all know that sooner or later, there’ll be a new kid, and nobody will tell them about the Rules. You guys’ll have to return, and you guys’ll have to be tough.” 

They nodded, untangling their limbs from each other. 

“Now prepare yourselves. You’re going to have to get these roles perfect. Alix, up your competitive levels. Chloé, up your bratty-ness. We all know that you have an inner rich spoiled brat. Let her out. Nath. This is going to be hard for you. Retract your sass. Retract everything. You have to be able to become one with the background. And Mari. You’re used to playing roles, because of your summer job. But this is long term.” When Marc said ‘summer job’, most people would assume that Marinette attended acting camp or something. But no. As the youngest female heir (that could walk) to the Cheng family mafia, Marinette had gone undercover many times. 

This was just another mission to her, but it was possibly the most crucial of all. 

It was the mission of the Normals. 


End file.
